Taken in Hand
by AvaraSilvertongue
Summary: Trudy's reticence has finally driven Amber to breaking point. Set in s01e22. Will contain non-sexual SPANKING.


_**WARNING!**__This story is going to contain non-sexual spankings. Its slightly non-con just to start off__. I'm not planning to go much into explanations, justifications, mentality of characters etc; I've done that too many times with my past fics so I'm tired of it. That said, if you REALLY want to know or have questions feel free to PM me and I'll be happy to answer. _

_This is my first time posting under this username or in this fandom. I have another which I've been using for the last four years but I fell out of fanfiction a few months back and felt that if I'm ever to get back into it I need a fresh start. _

_I recently rewatched the Tribe season 1 for the first time in years and felt inspired to explore Trudy and Ambers relationship. I m planning to sort of follow it through season 1 but we'll see. It's going to follow the basic plot line of the series but for obvious reasons it will be somewhat AU_

_Flames will be laughed at and then ignored; you've been warned about the content. _

_We start off mid episode 12…. _

"…and quite frankly Trudy, I'm sick of it. And come to think of it, Im sick of talking to you through this stupid screen too." Amber finished, pulling it aside and walking into the room. Trudy glared at her petulantly, her arms crossed over her chest while Amber stared at her from the sfoot of the bed with her hands on her hips, reminding Trudy forcibly of the many times she and her mother had been in similar positions.

'I'm entitled to my privacy." The purpled haired girl said through gritted teeth.

"Actually, you're not. Not until you start pitching in around here, doing your part for the tribe instead of sitting in here like a prized pratt. You don't even look afteryour own baby properly; she's always being pawned off to Selene or Zandra, or even the little ones." Amber paused to take a breath and give Trudy the opportunity to say something, but the other girl did nothing more than to glare at her sullenly. "Do you really have nothing to say for yourself?" Another pause and no response. "Alright that's it; you may not want me butting into your life but you clearly need it and since you don't even appear to be listening to me, I'm going to try another approach." As she spoke, Amber stepped up to the side of the bed and Trudy instinctively put up her hands to shield herself. Taking a firm grip on the girls arm, Amber bodily rolled/pulled Trudy onto her stomach. Half kneeling, half standing, Amber used her weight to pin the young mother in place

"What are you doing?" Trudy demanded, a slight hint of panic in her voice as she struggled to escape without success.

"What I should have done a long time ago." Trudy let out a shriek when the first smack landed hard on her ass. Downstairs Jack and Dal stop on their way across the main room, hearing the shriek. They relax slightly when they hear Ambers voice coming from the same direction, although it was too muffled to hear what she was saying. Whatever was going on, it clearly wasn't a Loco attack. There was another shout, some muffled protests, another; this one drawing Bray from the Café, although he stopped halfway along the catwalk, looking uncertain once he had realized it wasn't imminent danger that had prompted the shouts.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Dal called to him as he took a step towards the room as Trudy let out a squeal. Dal was the only one who had an idea of just what was going on in the room. "Let them work it out." Bray looked unconvinced but stopped. He trusted Amber, and he trusted that Dal wouldn't have stopped him if Trudy was really being hurt.

Back in Trudy's room, Trudy's arm was now in a Ambers vice grip, pinned to her back. "Do I have your attention now?" She asked harshly while Trudy momentarily paused to catch her breath from her escape attempts.

"What the hell is the matter with you?"

Another smack. "I asked if I had your attention?" Trudy tried to stuggle again, a couple of frustrated tears leaking down her nose as Amber tightened her girl on the wrist, giving her the fifth smack "We're going to keep doing this until you're ready to listen." It took another 3 spanks, in which time most of the tribe had assembled around the centre of the Mall, before Trudy finally admitted defeat and stopped struggling. Through gritted teeth she admitted that Amber had gotten her attention. Outside, the others waited as no more cries came. No one seemed willing to intervene, after seeing Bray wasn't doing anything, and he was closest to the room the two girls were in.

"Good." Amber said, lessening the pressure she was using to hold Trudy down, but not so much that she wouldn't be able to stop her if she tried to struggle again. "Now, this sulking, woe-to-me attitude is going to stop; it's going to stop or you're going to leave because it's not helpful or healthy for you, Brady, or the Tribe. I don't want you to leave; but things cannot go on the way they have been; are we clear on that?" Silence "You don't make this easy on yourself do you?" Amber sighed, delivering three more smacks.

"Okay, I understand." Trudy protested. Outside Bray had moved closer to the screen, and he could now make out some of what was being said; waving off Dals whispered protests.

"Good. Now we need to talk about how things are going to change; and that starts with you facing up to yourself. You're spiraling Trudy, and I think you know that and don't know how to stop yourself." Amber's tone softened as she unconsciously lessened her hold so she was now really only touching the other girl. Trudy however, made no move to get up. "I'll help you if you'll let me."

Bray had finally edged into a position where he could just see through the gaps in the screen. From his vantage point he could see Trudy lying face down on the bed with Amber apparently holding her down.

"Get off her." He demanded unthinkingly as he stepped inside, toppling the screen as he did so. Startled, Amber stood up from the bed, her sudden absence from beside her making Trudy feel surprisingly vulnerable. Sitting up and turning to Zoots brother, she surprised both of them by demanding that Bray leave.

"Trudy, she was…" Bray tried to protest, taking a step towards her.

"Leave. It's nothing to do with you." Bray looked helplessly between the two girls.

"Okay fine." He gave up, turning to fix Amber with a hard look. "You and I are going to talk later."

Bray had broken the intense bubble Amber had been in and she was suddenly ashamed of her actions. They both watched him stride off before Amber looked back at the other girl, her expression showing none of the anger, fear, resentment, or even hurt, that Amber expected. The tribe leader was about to apologize when Trudy cut her off with one word.

"Okay." Seeing Ambers puzzlement, she elaborated "Okay, I'll let you help."

At a sudden loss for words, Amber used the excuse of righting the screen to give her time to think. As she did so she noticed the other Mall Rats all staring at her from their various locations. Embarrassed, though she wouldn't let it show, she moved the screen to shield herself from their gazes. Realizing now would not be the time; she glanced over her shoulder to Trudy, to find that she was also watching, and apparently waiting for instructions.

"Come to my room this evening; after dinner and we'll talk then."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Please review and let me know your thoughts – it motivates me and as long as I know there's some interest in the fandom I'll make a concerted effort to continue. _

_(Side note): Seriously how are there NO Tribe spanking fics to be found; if you know of any please let me know! _


End file.
